Regardless of all precautions taken by a manufacturer of an aircraft or of an aircraft engine, and of those taken by an operator of the aircraft during its use, fire hazards resulting from, for example, the leakage of jet fuel, blade rub initiating a fire, are nevertheless an occasional possibility. If such a situation should occur in close vicinity to an engine in operation, the high temperatures of a titanium fire of approximately 3000° F. (1649° C.) to 6000° F. (3316° C.) significantly increase the potential to soften and melt engine parts such as bleed tubes and joints that are disposed through the engine case.
Therefore, means must be provided to minimize the risk of fire and reduce the possibility of fire propagation.